Gas bag modules are known, which in addition contain multifunctional keys, mounted from the exterior, for actuation of the telephone, the radio and the like. Here, these keys can be designed as combined operating- and display keys. Through the integration of light-emitting diodes, the symbols are also able to be read on nighttime journeys. The addition of multifunctional keys always involves the formation of a gap between the keys and the covering cap, more precisely its front wall, which is visible from the front face in the installed state. A great effort is required to keep the installation tolerances as small and uniform as possible. In spite of these disadvantages, there is a need to house additional information displays in the vehicle, because modern vehicles are equipped with increasing operating functions, so that it is difficult, in part, to house all the displays in the cockpit. It is endeavored to provide modules with a high-quality external appearance, in which the displays are integrated without a gap occurring between the displays and the remainder of the covering cap. The production of such a gas bag module, in particular the achieving of a sufficient stability of the covering cap is, however, a problem.